


La lluvia, el alfa de la tormenta.

by Hanabi_Angel



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 8059, Alpha Yamamoto, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drabbles ABO, M/M, Omega Gokudera
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-14 17:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11212638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanabi_Angel/pseuds/Hanabi_Angel
Summary: Y el mundo a veces no es amable y crea inconveniencias. No es de débiles caminar por un trayecto difícil cuando nadie espera que llegues al final. No es de débiles reconocer serlo y levantarse una y otra vez…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicado a @DamucoChan por su cumpleaños.
> 
> Drabbles ABO

Gokudera no era un omega normal y eso no era algo que podía decir cualquiera. No cuando su biología no podía determinarse a primera vista. Omegas sumisos, dulces, amables, escondidos bajo un estereotipo para jugar su propio juego, escabullirse tras puertas, sentarse en faldas ajenas, besar y tomar lo que deseaban y Yamamoto lo sabía bien, con omegas en los camarines, sentándose en sus piernas sin ropa interior, con sonrisas de papel, con el aliento sobre su rostro impregnado en hormonas.

 

Un mundo donde la biología clamaba poder, cada quien armaba un rol y si se le permitía, se tomaba lo que se deseaba. Yacer bajo alfas era lo que la biología Omega pedía ¿Por qué no dárselo? Y se armaba el juego de dar y recibir entre omegas y alfas, cuya biología pedía aparear como un animal, cada quien tomaba el juego bajo sus propias reglas. No era obligación seguir la naturaleza, simplemente nacía. Omegas siendo omegas, rindiéndose a sus instintos y siguiendo con sus vidas. No podía juzgarse bajo techo de vidrio.

 

Para Yamamoto, Gokudera era especial, oculto bajo el aroma a humo, pólvora y colonia —sin intención, solo por coincidencia—, yacía su biología omega en un omega que no lo aparentaba siquiera, que no jugaba a ser dulce a pesar de que muy en el interior se ocultaba alguien capaz de dar su vida por quien le importaba.

 

La playa había sido su primera vez comprobando su esencia, bañada en sal de mar y sudor. Y la verdad le había golpeado como una explosión, no por shock, más bien por sorpresa. Gokudera era un omega peculiar, como su aroma, ese que se obtiene tras una ventana abierta en medio de una tormenta salvaje, ruidosa y peligrosamente hermosa; de esas donde hasta la calmada lluvia, cedía a los impulsos y no se despegaba, hasta que tormenta y lluvia eran uno.

 

Con una simple mente como la suya había logrado entender la vida del peliplata, por eso seguía a su lado.

 

Con una mente simple como la suya había aprendido que contra la biología era mejor no pelear. Con una mente simple como la suya había entendido en un segundo lo que significaba que Gokudera tuviera el olor de otra persona encima. Biología antes que el racionamiento.

 

Así que con una mente simple como la suya no había entendido porque de su boca salían las palabras “Hueles a Tsuna” de forma tan hiriente. No había logrado entender su propia conducta en ese momento, ahí ante la puerta de su amigo, con un Gokudera cubierto en sudor y aroma a otro chico, pero si había logrado comprender en el instante que la furia que creía merecer no había estallado en su cara y en vez de eso había recibido de respuesta las esmeraldas mas grandes y asustadas que hubiera visto en su vida, con labios apretados tan finos como una línea. Gokudera tenía el derecho a hacer lo que quisiera y aun así estaba ahí, desprendiendo decepción sobre si mismo como si se tratara de una nueva colonia. El peliplata había callado sus propios instintos a favor de una admiración ardiente al dueño de la casa que huía como si no pasara nada, como si su cuerpo no quemara de pies a cabeza, como si su cerebro no le hubiera gritado desenfrenadamente que usara al alfa que tanto cariño y lealtad profesaba para callar su deseo, como si su cuerpo no temblara desesperadamente ¿Cómo no oler a su amigo? cuando de seguro Tsuna le había preguntado qué le sucedía, le había olido y había intentado ayudarle.

 

En ese segundo, cualquiera habría confundido las lágrimas y los débiles sollozos producto de un inesperado celo. El podía distinguir el dolor por una traición. Aquel día la biología había traicionado no solo al omega, lo supo en cuanto el “lo siento” se le escapaba en un susurro.

 

Gokudera no era como cualquier otro omega, su aroma no era dulce, ni lo mostraba ser. Cualquier otro omega habría aprovechado lo que tenia, un celo imprevisto, un alfa disponible y cero remordimientos. En lugar de eso, el simplemente había callado.

 

Su primera vez había sido entre sabanas blancas, bajo el sol de la tarde, entre lágrimas, lágrimas, lágrimas…Yamamoto solo lograba recordar un cuello pálido decorado en sudor y una tormenta tropical inundando su habitación.

 

Su primera vez no había sido la última.

 

Con una mente simple como la suya, no había entendido aquel día hasta el futuro, cuando esa vez era duro por las razones correctas, cuando esa vez no podía permitirse perder a ese lobo solitario y no por razones egoístas. Tras aquella batalla recordaba perfectamente haber pensado “No quiero que huelas a nadie más, solo a mi”.

 

Tras haber visto una verdad dicha por alguien tan oscuro como la mafia misma que quizás no le permitiría sonreír más, su verdad parecía fácilmente confesable. Para alguien que siguió sonriendo, protegiendo y amando luego de un camino difícil de tomar, su verdad le hacia ver como un cobarde.

 

“¿Puedes ser mío, Gokudera?”

 

“Quién sabe, idiota…”

 

Gokudera del futuro, Tsuna le había dicho con una sonrisa una vez, olía a pólvora, colonia, humo…y a lluvia de verano.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Yamamoto siempre recordaba un cuello pálido cubierto de sudor, una cama demasiado pequeña para la intensidad del desastre natural que provocaban, paredes demasiado estrechas para el aroma que los sofocaba y dientes con mente propia que deseaban morder, morder, morder y desgarrar esa piel demasiado suave, blanca, tentadora.

Para un omega que apenas olía a tal. Gokudera era peligrosamente embriagador.

Biología antes que raciocinio. _“Corazón antes que inteligencia”_ Le repetía su padre incansablemente tras los años. El ultimo con más frecuencia. Luego de haber ido al futuro, luchado, vuelto, casi morir y volver; entendía.

Era el alfa de Gokudera desde el día en que su boca no había sabido nada más que decir que palabras hirientes. Era su alfa y esas eran las palabras claves.

-¿Por qué no tomas medicamentos?-Preguntó a una espalda tan pálida como la luz de la luna que los iluminaba. La estupidez guiaba al corazón podría decirse, por supuesto que después de más de un año juntos, sabía la respuesta. Gokudera sabía que la sabía y un chasqueó de lengua era la leve advertencia al limite de la paciencia. Yamamoto simplemente gustaba jugar en la calma antes de la tormenta,  abanicar antes de correr…

-Me causan nauseas…- la respuesta esperada en un susurro áspero. El beisbolista solo podía imaginar desde aquel ángulo, el  ceño fruncido que el otro poseía en ese momento, observando el cielo el cielo a través de la ventana. Una pregunta habitual de cada noche en que deseaba despertar sentimientos. Una pregunta habitual que le advertía de sus propios fallos.

-Mmm…- Murmuró con una media sonrisa, recordando viejos tiempos con aquella respuesta ocultada en media mentira. Gokudera había sido siempre una tormenta inesperada, incluso biológicamente.  Sin control, impredecible…Peligrosa…

Habían recorrido un camino como nadie más. Guardianes Vongola. Amigos. Amantes. Pareja. Todo sobre manchas de dolor.

—¿Puedes ser mío, Gokudera?

Dèjá vú.

Directo al centro del vendaval. Esperando…Ser arrastrado hacia el centro o expulsado con fuerza… ¿Esta vez obtendría una respuesta?

Por unos segundos el tiempo parecía eterno.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo?

Si los brazos de Yamamoto se movieron por instinto o no, sosteniendo con más fuerza de la necesaria al peliplata recostado a su lado, girándolo para así verse de frente, en ese momento no lo podía saber. La luz que atravesaba el vidrio, volvía cabellos en plata destellante, transformaba ojos en joyas. Adornaba preguntas con un velo de esperanza.

La respuesta había sido diferente. Las reglas ahora eran otras. “Quien sabe” Ya no existía. Era un paso más. Un paso más a un camino que no conocía.

—Por siempre— Fue la sentencia sin aliento, grave, eterna, la única.

Dèjá vú.

Y La tormenta lo observaba a través de esmeralda: graves, duras, preciosas… sin palabras.

Dèjá vú.

“Por siempre” La única respuesta que sus labios conocían. La única respuesta que había encontrado en el futuro.

Dèjá vú.

“Por siempre” Y por siempre también esperaría. Porque “por siempre” jamás habría otro Gokudera. Porque “por siempre” aprendía de sus errores. Porque “por siempre” sus sentimientos no hallarían límite…

—Está bien…

Y las palabras nublaron su mente. “Está bien…por siempre” era lo único presente, camuflado en ese aroma que embriagaba su alma.

Esa noche, por primera vez en medio de una tormenta de invierno, su boca sabía a sangre, sus dientes cercenaban piel, su lengua saboreaba la gloria y su espalda coleccionaba más marcas de uñas ajenas que dejaban el dolor más llevadero del mundo.

—Está bien…Por siempre, idiota…

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Yamamoto era el tipo que veías y sabias era un alfa de pies a cabeza, por alguna razón a Gokudera eso le fastidiaba.

Deportista, carismático e idiota.

No era que tuviera algo en contra de su biología, el Décimo era un alfa y al contrario de su naturaleza, no era el típico alfa, pero era la persona en la que podías contar en los peores momentos.

Que el próximo jefe Vongola no aparentaba lo que era, solo le hacía admirarlo de un modo único. Para alguien a quien toda su vida se le exigió actuar como el estereotipo ordenaba; actuar como realmente eras, era algo digno de admirar y a quien seguiría fiel, sacrificando incluso su propia vida.

Ser un omega había sido un inconveniente en su vida, con cada: “Sé un lindo omega y ve a casa a tocar el piano” “En la mafia no queremos a una linda muñeca de papá”, pero no odiaba haber nacido así.

Ser un omega era un inconveniente en su vida, con cada mirada incrédula al descubrir su naturaleza y ver a un chico de ceño fruncido, actitud rebelde y dinamita en las manos haciéndoles morder el suelo, si ellos querían llamarle beta con disfraz de muñeca, allá los bastardos.

El no odiaba ser un omega, simplemente odiaba ser subestimado, odiaba las veces en que difícilmente podía confiar en su juicio —cuando el deseo nublaba la razón— y a pesar de ser él, no era él mismo para nada.

Entendía el mundo del engaño, el mundo de: “Seré el omega que deseas, pero antes que te des cuenta, tomaré lo que quiera”. No tenía nada en contra de esa empalagosa farsa de dulzura, amabilidad y hormonas; él era una farsa en sí, lo había confesado al Décimo la primera vez cuando confesó no desear ser un jefe de mafia, cuando su pared hacia el mundo se derrumbaba en su presencia; simplemente que esa otra farsa no era para él.

Su vida no estaba para juegos como esos en los que una mujer podía perderlo todo, su reputación, su hijo, su vida…

Gokudera no odiaba alfas u omegas, simplemente eran un inconveniente a vivir por siempre.

Así que Gokudera no odiaba al maniático beisbolista por ser un alfa, uno que a primera vista se veía tan natural como respirar, con el simple detalle de ser un idiota que creía la vida era un juego.

Pero por el Décimo toleraría inconvenientes: toleraría su extraña amabilidad como la del Décimo (pero que le sacaba de quicio); toleraría su sonrisa eterna y risa despreocupada; toleraría su aroma a tierra húmeda una mañana luego de una noche de lluvia; toleraría que su esencia le hacía ser consciente de la suya propia.

Por el décimo toleraría cualquier cosa, incluso sus propias excusas.

Toleraría aceptar que, a pesar de las apariencias, Yamamoto no era como cualquier alfa…

Y existían días en que Gokudera deseaba odiar. Odiar su biología. Odiar alfas, omegas…

Y odiaba.

Odio desde el primer segundo en que el dolor lo golpeó como partiéndolo por la mitad, odio el calor que lo sofocaba por dentro, odio ser un omega incapaz de cumplir ciclos normales, ni poder ser capaz de recurrir a supresores como todos los demás.

Odio tener que apretar los dientes cuando el aroma a cielo despejado le inundó los sentidos, embriagándolo como a cualquier otro omega. Odio que la voz de la persona que entraba a la habitación le provocará escalofríos solo porque su biología lo aclamaba.

Y odio sus ojos borrosos por el deseo cuando la otra persona se le acercó lentamente.

— ¿Estas bien, Gokudera-kun?

Y odio su boca seca, el sudor impregnado a hormonas que emanaba y la ropa pegada a su piel.

—Estoy bien, Décimo— “No”

—Estas…estas en… ¿celo?

Y ante los ojos de Gokudera, solo el décimo Vongola podía lucir como el mismo chico al que daría su vida, mientras olfateaba el aire como queriendo estar equivocado. Se levantó presuroso y odio. Odio sus piernas temblorosas.

—Casi… — Mintió—. Debo irme, Décimo…

“La cama está solo a unos pasos” “El alfa está frente tuyo” “La ropa es solo una jodida molestia”

Y odio sus propios pensamientos. Odio la traición.

—Reborn… Reborn siempre dice… ¿Quieres…Quedarte?

Y ante los oídos de Gokudera, solo el Décimo Vongola podía decir esas palabras sin el veneno que solían llevar, si no cargadas con preocupación y vergüenza. Una de las lecciones olvidadas de los alfas, el sabia, “Cuida de los omegas”, solo a él nunca se le podrían olvidar.

—No…— “Si”—. Si voy ahora, llegaré a mi apartamento a tiempo— Jadeó la mentira. “Por favor” Y odió su propia decepción, abalanzándose hacia la puerta.

—Gokudera-kun…

La voz del Décimo era cruelmente tentadora. En un mundo de alfas y omegas, odiaba sentirse un animal en celo.

La mano sujetando su muñeca quemaba. La mano sobre su mejilla derretía su piel. El fuego que de pronto inundaba su visión lo despertaba.

—Ve rápido y llega bien, Gokudera-kun

Y odió aquella dependencia que su biología originaba. La que permitía que un alfa satisficiera el vacío y le diera minutos de razonar como un humano.

“Hueles a Tsuna”

Yamamoto se suponía había llegado a ser no como cualquier alfa, así que aquello dolió.

“Hueles a Tsuna”

Y depender de ello para poder llegar a casa y acallar sus deseos dolía.

“Hueles a Tsuna”

Y la decepción lo bañó como la lluvia que tenía en frente, susurrando un “lo siento”

“Hueles a Tsuna”

Y odio que las lágrimas cayeran y que su propio olor volviera.

“Lo siento”

Era un omega, Yamamoto un alfa.

— ¿Entonces te harás responsable?

Volvió en si entre cuatro paredes de una habitación, bajo el sol de la tarde, con piel rogándole ser liberada de la prisión de ropa húmeda.

Gokudera debía admitir que jamás había visto un alfa en empatía con su celo. Yamamoto lo devoraba solo con la mirada. Se hundió entre sábanas blancas como una presa seguida por un depredador incapaz ya de razonar.

Cerró los ojos y hundió las uñas en la otra espalda acostumbrándose al dolor. Yamamoto era un alfa devorando lo que con sus piernas abiertas estaba ofreciendo, acechando con sus dientes su yugular, tanteando piel entre gruñidos acallados por la fuerza que su mano otorgaba al jalarlo de su negro cabello. Jadeó sintiendo como las lágrimas caían una tras otra.

Jamás había visto un alfa en celo.

Jamás había rechazado su naturaleza, sin embargo, jamás la había del todo aceptado…Esa tarde, sintió era un omega, en su propio modo omega.

Shamal jamás había reaccionado a su aroma ni hecho caso a sus deseos, embriagándolo en perfume femenino, sedándolo en hormonas, era como la muñeca de papá: virgen, dulce, recostada en sábanas de seda   
“Si esto no te gusta, vuelve a tu casa, Hayato”. El Décimo simplemente seguía siendo el Décimo y estaba bien, dolorosamente bien, dolorosamente amable…

Yamamoto no era amable, la muñeca de porcelana podía o no romperse ante sus garras torpes, la seda podía o no desgarrarse ante sus colmillos sedientos. Yamamoto tomaba, tomaba y tomaba sin mediar absolutamente nada y lo odiaba… Lo odiaba por hacerlo sentir él… Lo odiaba por hacerlo sentir libre… Por el placer al sentir dientes sobre su carne… Por hacerlo sentir lleno… Por hacerlo sentir Gokudera Hayato…

—Idiota… —Lloró entre susurros—. Maldito bastardo idiota… —Lloró su primera vez que jodidamente esperaba no fuera la última.

Esa tarde la lluvia se había vuelto una feroz tormenta.

-o-o-o-  
Gokudera era un omega y Yamamoto un alfa. El idiota no podía entenderlo, no tenía derecho a entenderlo ¿Quién más que él había luchado para llegar donde estaba? ¡Era un omega, maldita sea! Su lugar estaba lejos de ser la linda muñeca de alguien, por eso la frustración lo embriagaba. Alguien nacido de forma natural para ganar ¿Cómo podía entenderlo? ¿Cómo podía juzgarlo? ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle que no merecía ser la mano derecha del Décimo Vongola?

El futuro, su casi muerte y Yamamoto, le obligaron a madurar.

El futuro —para un lobo solitario, terco y que no aceptaba a nadie más que una persona en su vida— le entregaría muchas cosas más.

“¿Puedes ser mío, Gokudera?”

Solo un idiota le habría preguntado aquello, solo un idiota no sabría que lo odiaba tanto porque todo su ser le pertenecía más que a cualquier otro. Solo un idiota se habría metido bajo su piel como una maldita enfermedad…

—Quien sabe, idiota…

Porque el futuro era demasiado incierto, porque la mafia jugaba en charcos de sangre, porque aún debía pertenecerse a sí mismo…


	4. Chapter 4

—Agradece que eres una flor tardía, Hayato…Y que estábamos en medio de la nada…

Las palabras de Shamal hacían eco en la cabeza del bombardero al ser arrojado a una cama ajena, sosteniendo aún uno de sus aviones de papel, como quien en su última oportunidad se aferra a un clavo ardiente. El efecto sedante de aquel mosquito desaparecía, dejándolo con hormonas asquerosamente aromatizadas. El asco solo intensificaba el dolor, pero neutralizaba el deseo. El sudor hacía que su ropa se pegara en su piel, las sábanas enredadas en su cuerpo contribuían al malestar. El aroma que lo embriagaba no le permitía desear con claridad. El calor era intenso y aquel olor a vino añejo parecía demasiado lejano como para alcanzarlo…

—Quítate la ropa o será peor… anida ahí…— Un chasquido de dedos frente a su rostro le hizo enfocar la mirada apenas. Aquel pervertido era un alfa, el aroma a flores que no le dejaba respirar no le dejaba confirmar que lo que él sabía era cierto, su cerebro parecía derretirse… Pero el alfa olía bien, aunque estuviera tan lejos ¿No estaba frente suyo? Frunció el ceño. Olía bien, sus manos quemaban y sus dedos sabían a alcohol. Se ahogó en sus pensamientos cuando sintió que algo recorría su garganta. —Traga tus primeros supresores… En unos minutos…

Gokudera dejó de oír, ver y oler en unos segundos, excepto de sentir…el dolor le había vuelto el mundo negro, para despertar en la misma cama, recibiendo oxígeno a través de una mascarilla, con una bolsa de suero sobre su cabeza, volviendo cada goteo un segundo hipnotizante…

—No te atrevas a usar supresores, Hayato— La voz de Shamal le llegó en un instante como si atravesara metal. Un alfa en plena autoridad. Pero su mente aun no despertaba del todo, su cuerpo permanecía inmóvil y seguía oliendo a esas malditas flores…—Pero toma…— Sus ojos verdes siguieron el camino de la mano ajena, intentando enfocar su vista en el objeto dejado—  Solo te permito estas. Pero no seas un idiota, ya dije no tomes supresores otra vez, aguanta como hombre el dolor que estas te dejarán a menos que quieras ser un mocoso cuidando de otro…

Gokudera observó las pastillas por unos cuantos segundos, con la voz del hombre retumbando en su cerebro, con imágenes de su infancia en su cabeza, con el recuerdo del aroma de un alfa que le había tratado como un aprendiz… Las palabras que para él eran una orden, su biología se encargó de guardarlas, antes de caer dormido otra vez.

Shamal cruzó los brazos, exhausto, tratar hombres no era lo suyo y aquel mocoso había tardado tres días en despertar de aquel coma…

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

La tensión en la base era palpable por alguna razón desde que parte de la mayoría había viajado al futuro. Tsuna podía oler la frustración, la tristeza, el enojo y confusión, no era algo fuera de lo normal… Excepto que podía oler todo eso en una sola persona y a pesar de todo, no sabía cómo actuar… Gokudera siempre le sonreía, siempre actuaba como si todo estuviera bien. Su aroma usualmente envuelto en pólvora y humo, se estaba volviendo algo difícil de respirar. Un cóctel de hormonas basadas en emociones reprimidas a punto de estallar. Un concepto muy certero… Suspiró, su intuición, mezclada con su olfato era un arma de doble filo si no sabía cómo solucionar los problemas…

Dio unos cuantos pasos más, cerrando los ojos cuando aquel aroma se intensificó de forma alarmante.

“¡No es asunto tuyo, idiota!”

El grito le hizo parar en seco antes de virar por una de las esquinas donde la voz provenía. El gruñido de su guardián de la lluvia le hizo comprender el origen del problema.

“¡Pues no soy yo el que depende físicamente de alguien para no temblar como gelatina ante cualquier otro alfa, Gokudera!”

Tsuna abrió los ojos sorprendido, virando con rapidez hacia donde sus amigos se encontraban. La mano del peliplata estaba alzada, mientras Yamamoto no había hecho nada para evitar la cachetada. Respiró profundo antes de intentar apaciguarlos, pero tuvo que contener el aliento casi al instante.

La mayoría del tiempo, Tsunayoshi olvidaba que uno de sus guardianes era un omega, que la persona con la que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo lo era, a veces el mismo olvidaba que era un alfa.

Para él, Gokudera era simplemente Gokudera, una tormenta feroz. Su intuición a veces le hacía querer no pensar en los sentimientos del bombardero debido a su biología. Porque podía olerlo. Olía odio, decepción, aceptación, miedo…

A veces los alfas eran demasiado alfas para comprender, su intuición le decía. A veces los omegas no eran lo suficientemente omega para aceptarlo.

Pero a pesar de lo inusual, Gokudera era un omega, uno tan impredecible como una tormenta de verano. Entrar en celo justo en medio de una discusión de ese tipo, era claramente algo que él no había pedido. Con el rostro encendido, los puños apretados y el sudor en su frente, el bufido cansado que soltó, sonaba dolorosamente desesperado.

Yamamoto con un paso hacia atrás y un suspiro girando el rostro, solo había dado paso a la huida del bombardero.

—Yam…

—Lo sé, Tsuna…

Pero su amigo había comenzado a caminar justo en la dirección contraria.

-o-o-o-

Gokudera no se encontraba en su habitación, ni la librería… Su aroma de pronto se había apagado de forma abrupta y su intuición gritaba que eso no estaba bien.

A pesar de que era lo último que deseaba, encontró a Bianchi saliendo de la enfermería y el aroma que atravesó aquella puerta decía a gritos que algo había salido horriblemente mal. El aroma a tormenta en llamas mezclado con el aroma que queda cuando una hoguera es apagada de forma brusca, solo dejaba un profundo vacío…

—Hayato no debe tomar supresores…— Fue el susurro que salió de los labios de la italiana antes de apoyarse contra la pared. Tsuna solo asintió sin saber qué decir, aquello era una advertencia tardía, un consejo con poco peso. Gokudera jamás había dicho algo, Tsuna jamás había preguntado…

Gokudera sabía no debía tomar supresores, pero hace tan solo menos de una hora había entrado en celo en medio de una discusión donde aquel hecho había sido recalcado como debilidad.

Gokudera sabía no debía tomar supresores, pero hace tan solo menos de una hora el alfa al que le había pedido tomara responsabilidad por sus palabras le había gritado en la cara su debilidad. Gokudera sabía no debía tomar supresores, pero ahí estaba, tendido sobre una camilla, con sus signos vitales monitoreados por una máquina, con ojos nublados por la fiebre, abrazado a un Yamamoto que yacía a su lado como  un ahogado abrazaba un salvavidas, un Yamamoto que observaba el techo con ojos graves, inundados en culpa, un Yamamoto que sujetaba la mano del bombardero como cuando alguien intenta salvar el fuego de una vela a punto de desvanecer…

Gokudera había intentado suprimir su naturaleza, en cambio liberó muchas debilidades.

Debilidades que quedarían grabadas en sus retinas para no ser liberadas jamás, porque ahora Tsuna sabía lo que era observar a sus dos amigos en tales condiciones, porque sabía ahora lo que era cargar con un error que se pudo evitar, porque ahora sabía lo que era esperar…

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

Con la respiración entrecortada, la ropa pegada a la piel, el calor sofocándolo y el dolor partiéndolo en dos, logró dar con la enfermería.

_ “No te atrevas a usar supresores, Hayato” _

Aquella orden perdida en su cerebro no tenía peso en ese momento, no cuando su orgullo estaba en pedazos. No cuando el otro no era un omega al que le habían gritado a la cara que era una carga envuelta en hormonas y deseos. No cuando no era él el que había entrado en celo justo después…

Jadeó sosteniendo la cajetilla en su mano, supresores habían a disposición en cantidad, supresores habían al alcance para quien necesitara…Sus ojos ardían y su visión se nublaba, maldijo entre dientes aborreciendo su propio olor, colocando aquella cápsula en su boca. No podían ser tan diferentes a las pastillas de ese doctor pervertido, aguantaría el dolor como siempre lo hacía… Su celo, con Shamal, duraba un día menos de lo normal, sedado, embriagado en hormonas… Su celo, acostándose con el idiota, duraba un día…Su celo, tomando un supresor, duraría minutos…

Tragó en seco.

Para alguien que le había hecho sentir como nadie más, Yamamoto era un bastardo idiota.

—Te odio…

_ “No es verdad” _

En solo minutos ya no lo necesitaría más. En solo minutos su olor ya no le causaría náuseas. En solo minutos ser un omega ya no sería una maldita debilidad…

Frunció el ceño al sentir su celo desvanecerse. Frunció el ceño porque su olor se desvanecía con él. Frunció el ceño porque el calor aumentaba, quemándolo, como si el fuego le consumiera y el humo penetrara sus sentidos, ahogándolo en llamas.

Había rechazado su aroma, así que ahora se volvía cenizas. Había aborrecido sus deseos, así que ahora los quemaba. Había aceptado dolor a cambio de libertad, así que obtenía lo que quería…mientras su cabeza parecía a punto de estallar.

“Te odio…” Y una estúpida sonrisa derretía sus pensamientos “Te odio…” Y el aroma a tierra húmeda no le dejaba respirar “Te odio…” Y una risa odiosa le bloqueaba los demás sonidos “Te odio…” Y sus recuerdos le apretaban el pecho…

Sabía no debía usar supresores, pero nadie más era un omega. Sabía no debía usar supresores, pero ahí estaba, envuelto en llamas negras.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

Gokudera observó a través de la ventana de una habitación que ya le era demasiado habitual, los primeros rayos de sol ya eran visibles y era extraño aun estar ahí, sentado en aquella cama que su biología ya consideraba suya, aun al lado de un idiota que era su alfa. Extraño observar su bolso sin tener que recurrir a las pastillas que cada mes le salvaban de algo que para su edad aún no estaba preparado. Extraño no sentir la humedad dejada por otro entre sus piernas. Extraño no salir a hurtadillas oliendo a lluvia luego de una jornada de hormonas desatadas.

 

Era su primera vez durmiendo juntos sin que su cuerpo estuviera en celo. Su primera vez después de que su cuello fuera marcado por un alfa que parecía haber deseado arrancárselo de un mordisco. Su primera vez sintiéndose agotadoramente extraño.

 

Era su primera vez gozando ambos de completa razón, sin esos míseros segundos que sus sentidos nublados por el deseo —al menos a él— le otorgaban. Era su primera vez sin pensamientos aleatorios como “Deshazte de la ropa” “Anida entre sus sabanas” “Aun no dejes que el alfa en celo muerda…”, pensamientos eclipsados rápidamente por lujuria, necesidad, aromas, gruñidos y jadeos.

 

Era la primera vez del maniático idiota en completo uso de sus facultades, usando la protección que el celo de Gokudera jamás le había dejado siquiera pensar en usar, con manos callosas aun siendo garras torpes, intentando cuidar a la muñeca de porcelana, pero embistiendo aun guiado por la pasión. La primera vez de miradas fijas antes de un orgasmo. La primera vez de besos lentos…

 

Primera vez de brazos rodeándolo por la mañana, brazos de un idiota que siempre dormía más de la cuenta por su noche juntos.

 

Primera vez de sonrisas estúpidas debido a una caricia por dedos largos y delgados imperceptibles…

 

–Estás aquí…

 

Primera vez de mañanas juntos sin que su biología le obligara. Primera vez sin decisiones nubladas. Su cuello aún ardía a pesar de los días…

 

—Por siempre, idiota… — Bufó hundiéndose en los otros brazos. Aquella verdad, después de tanto tiempo, ya no sonaba tan jodidamente mal…

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

Era la primera vez para Yamamoto entrar a su cuarto y encontrar a un peliplata acurrucado entre sus sábanas. Era la primera vez de un Gokudera no en celo y solo en su habitación.

 

Tragó en seco, arrojando su bolso y equipo de béisbol a un lado, acercándose sigilosamente a la cama. Ojos verdes no apartaban la mirada de los suyos propios.

 

Era extraño y confortante, ver por primera vez al otro anidar en su cama, enredado entre sus ropas; porque aunque Gokudera jamás lo admitiera, anidar era algo que nunca se había permitido.

 

Vagamente sabía que sus primero celos habían sido vividos entre sedantes, hormonas y Shamal…

 

Incluso con él, Gokudera huía del hecho de permanecer más tiempo del necesario en la cama que también olía a él. Sus ciclos irregulares le impedían la permanencia, la comodidad. Con el dolor como única advertencia, en aquel juego sucio, la tormenta solo tenía tiempo para desmoronarse en sus brazos perdiendo todo uso de razón…

 

Pero un hogar se armaba con tiempo…Y entonces Yamamoto lo había marcado como suyo.

 

Se sentó en la cama de espaldas al que ahora era su pareja (aunque más de un año de intimidad, de sentimientos, para él siempre habían sido una pareja), esperando… Gokudera no tardó en moverse, sentándose en sus piernas, mientras sonreía de forma altanera.

 

—¿No estas de humor para que un omega se siente sobre ti, idiota beisbolista?— Y ni el tono ligeramente burlesco le evitó abrir los ojos sorprendido ante la vista. Gokudera era un omega que no parecía serlo, oculto bajo capas de años de desconfianza, rechazo, tristeza y dolor estaba aquel lado suprimido que le estaba dejando ver. El peliplata era hermoso como el cristal y fuerte como un diamante. La simple camisa que lo cubría dejaba la piel de porcelana al descubierto, su cabello atado en una coleta dejaba a la vista una mordida que parecía quemar… —Tampoco olvidé el detalle de la ropa interior…

 

Y la lluvia no pudo evitar reír avergonzado ante aquella confesión en su oído, rodeando con sus brazos la cintura ajena. El beso que le siguió embriagó sus sentidos. Observó aquel cuello pálido y se dio cuenta, mientras Gokudera volvía a recostarse en la cama, expectante, aquella era su primera vez…

 

Sin obligaciones, sin biología, simple decisión… Y la ropa en ese momento, le estorbó por primera vez sin que el aroma de Gokudera le afectara de tal manera que perdía el juicio.

 

Y por primera vez, Gokudera se mordía el labio desviando la mirada, ocultando en vano ojos complacidos. Por primera vez no dejaría que el otro tomará pastillas, por primera vez tomaría parte de la carga.

 

Su boca busco la sonrisa ajena, perdiéndose en besos lentos, perdiéndose en piel que sus manos jamás habían podido tocar a conciencia, saboreando cada segundo, escuchando cada gemido como si fuera el último, absorbiendo cada jadeo con los suyos mientras se volvían uno…

 

Por propia voluntad, Gokudera había aceptado ser suyo. Por propia voluntad, Gokudera había aceptado su marca. Por propia voluntad, Gokudera estaba con él.

 

Por siempre…

 


	9. Chapter 9

**_Nota: Olvidé Bianchi llegaba después de la pelea de Gamma, perdonen ese pequeño detalle que no sigue el canon._ **

****

El Décimo los había enviado en parejas. Por el Décimo había aceptado.

 

Por el décimo, Gokudera sonreía como si nada hubiera pasado. Por el Décimo pretendía que sonreía sinceramente al bastardo que tenía al lado.

 

Por el Décimo pretendía no recordar lo ocurrido antes de que su mente ardiera por culpa de los supresores. Por el Décimo había pretendido no sentir nauseas al darse cuenta de su cuerpo sanado a causa del olor de un alfa.

 

Por el Décimo no expresó sentir asco de sí mismo al ver sus manos aferrándose al cuerpo de un idiota, como un omega desesperado. Por el Décimo debía actuar como si Yamamoto no le hubiera roto por dentro.

 

Pero el Décimo les había enviado juntos. Por el Décimo había aceptado.

 

Yamamoto le había gritado a la cara su debilidad. Que ahora el idiota apestara a culpa, a amistad, a cariño, era algo que el bastardo podía ahorrarse… Había sido un omega toda su vida sin necesitar a nadie. Seguía siendo un omega sin necesidad de alguien. Su estúpida biología le había hecho olvidar aquello… Su estúpida biología le quemaba por dentro…

 

—Haz lo que quieras.

 

“Te odio”

 

No necesitaba de nadie

 

“Mentira”

 

La verdad se mostraba en forma de un Gamma con el cual no podía solo. Con un Gamma contra el cual caía a pedazos… Pero si no era él quien defendía su orgullo ¿Quién más?

 

Olvidaba todos poseen orgullo.

 

La verdad se mostraba en forma también de un Yamamoto al que consumían sus impulsos, su ira, sus deseos.

 

Yamamoto era un alfa como otros, sudando confianza y grandeza… Pero Yamamoto no siempre era como un alfa cualquiera… Solo él lo habría golpeado luego de salvarlo. Solo él se atrevería a arder la lluvia en llamas dentro de una tormenta… Solo él se atrevería a romper las barreras…

 

“Podrido temperamento…”

 

Alguien nacido alfa no podía entenderlo. Gritaba en su mente nublada por el aroma de su propia sangre. Alborotada por la esencia del alfa que su cuerpo reclamaba.

 

Alguien como él no podría comprenderlo… Pero que lo hiciera le aterrorizaba… Que rompiera puertas que ni la intimidad había dejado al descubierto congelaba…

 

Alguien con todo en sus manos no tenía derecho… Y tenía miedo… Y se ahogaba…

 

La verdad dolía…

 

“Ahora mismo, no tienes derecho a llamarte la mano derecha”

 

La verdad exponía…

 

Desde siempre el sin derecho había sido él…

 

El Décimo los había enviado en parejas. No decir que lo eran en voz alta no significaba no lo fueran.

 

Gokudera era un omega que no había necesitado de nadie. Yamamoto no era su necesidad…Yamamoto era su elección.

 

Yamamoto era el alfa idiota que no le importaba maltratar la porcelana. Yamamoto era el alfa que, a pesar de manos torpes y ásperas, la protegía.

 

En un futuro destruido, el miedo consumía a las personas y las palabras herían…En una crisis las personas se volvían mas fuertes.

 

En un futuro destruido… Los verdaderos sentimientos había que excavarlos.

 

En un futuro destruido… La verdad detrás de las palabras había que buscarlas…

 

“Ábreme tu corazón, Gokudera…”

 

“Si mueres quedaré devastado…”

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

Yamamoto sabía que el otro pretendía. Gokudera recordaba perfectamente el motivo por el cual había recurrido a supresores a pesar de que no debía.

 

Yamamoto sabía que el otro pretendía desde el primer momento que sus ojos se abrieron ya sin el brillo derivado por la fiebre, fijándose en sus manos aferradas al cuerpo de otro, sintiendo su cuerpo sudado impregnado en aroma a alfa y sonriendo como si no pasara nada.

 

La esencia por la que había gritado a Gokudera volvía a invadir su nariz, pero la tormenta sonreía.

 

En un futuro destruido, las preocupaciones pasaban a segundo plano.

 

En un futuro destruido, no podías ser un hijo que había perdido a su padre ni un omega asustado…

 

Yamamoto era paciente, pero Yamamoto también era humano.

 

Gokudera podía a veces odiar ser un omega. Yamamoto también a veces odiaba ser un alfa.

 

Yamamoto era paciente, pero como alfa, su enojo se había sobrepasado.

 

Yamamoto era paciente, pero como alfa, odiaba ser ignorado.

 

“…Me odias más de lo que pensaba.”

 

“… ¡Ni siquiera soporto respirar el mismo aire que tú!”

 

Y Yamamoto entendía, pero como alfa, no comprendía… En tal momento, aquello solo lo enfurecía…

 

“Haz lo que quieras”

 

Pero oler la sangre de Gokudera dolía… Su aroma siempre había sobrepasado sus sentidos y en ese momento, sus palabras herían.

 

Gokudera no era como cualquier omega, así que no lo trataría como tal. Romper las paredes de alguien que no era de cristal no destruía el interior.

 

Y la verdad salía a la luz de formas inesperadas. Las cosas no siempre salen como son planeadas…

 

Quizás porque jamás planearon algo…

 

Quizás porque lo suyo jamás empezó como algo simple e inocente…

 

Quizás porque no eran manzana y canela…

 

Quizás porque nadie envidiaba una relación que no existía…

 

Quizás porque no eran ese “Todo lo bueno tiene un final” …

 

“…Es hora de que trabajemos juntos…”

 

Quizás por eso lo suyo podría durar.

 

Las tormentas no pueden planearse, los animales salvajes no pueden domesticarse, las relaciones no siempre están escritas en etiquetas…

 

En un futuro destruido, el aroma a miedo abrumaba.

 

Pero Yamamoto era paciente.

 

La crisis solo lo hacía más fuerte.

 

La derrota solo aclaraba sus metas.

 

En un futuro destruido, Gokudera era solo suyo.

 

En un futuro destruido, sus sentimientos eran la realidad.

 


	11. Chapter 11

Para un omega, los sueños eran solo eso… Gokudera veía a su madre; en sueños, recuerdos… Y solo veía anhelos rotos…

 

Escuchaba aquella melodía, aquel piano, aquel acorde desafinado… Y sus sueños parecían un mal, triste recuerdo…

 

Bianchi tocaba aquel piano y sus sueños… eran sueños rotos…

 

Bianchi tocaba aquel piano y su corazón parecía estallar…

 

“Eras muy pequeño cuando lo escuchaste, pero aun así lo recuerdas…”

 

Bianchi simplemente estaba ahí y la vida parecía una broma…

 

Y como ella decía…Sus emociones escogían por él.

 

Un omega intentando luchar…

 

Y ella hablaba y lanzaba a la herida sal…

 

Ella hablaba y su biología alfa parecía gritar…

 

_Padre…_

 

El ya no tenía un padre… No era el pequeño omega de papá…

 

_Gamma…_

 

Y sus golpes aun dolían, su orgullo aun lo resentía y las palabras de Yamamoto persistían… Y en su biología estallaba un “lo siento”. Y el aroma de Yamamoto rogaba un “perdón” … Y por primera vez sus corazones se abrían… Incluso después de tanta intimidad… Si olía a lluvia, estaba bien…

 

“Si no te gusta solo huye. Como huiste de la mansión esa vez”

 

_Como huiste al tomar supresores._ Estaba dicho entre líneas. Tras ojos ocultos por una máscara. Tras llamas iguales a las suyas. Tras sangre, que era su sangre.

 

Nacido entre alfas.

 

Era un omega. Luchaba contra emociones toda su vida.

Era un omega, cuya soledad había sido grabada en sus venas.

Era un omega, que se había hecho un camino por sangre y tierra.

Era un omega y seguía ahí…

 

“…tendrás que pasarme primero”

 

La melodía…

 

“Esta bien si me odias”

 

El acorde desafinado…

 

“Después de todo soy la hija de nuestro padre y su esposa legal”

 

Solo acababa de iniciar…

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

El “lo siento” de Gokudera aún persistía en su esencia, en las heridas aún resentidas, en su corazón abierto, en la mejilla donde el otro había posado la suya en un simple e íntimo gesto de intimidad y que aún ardía…  
  


Aún no era el alfa que Gokudera merecía, que el pequeño al que aquello confesó fuera su entrenador tenía ahora un vergonzoso sentido…  
  


_“Haz mejorado de nuevo, Yamamoto Takeshi”_

 

Las derrotas siempre hacían crecer; el precio era orgullo, decepción, miedo…

 

Un pequeño alfa subiendo el ego de otro…

 

El inicio de un camino…

Ahí en medio de una sala de entrenamiento, con espada en mano, Yamamoto seguía vivo.

Ahí en medio de un futuro roto, aún existía a que amar…  
  


Amaba el béisbol…

Amaba a sus amigos…

Por eso la mafia no parecía estar mal…  
  


En un futuro roto, amar a Gokudera había nacido…

_“No olvides esa sonrisa”_

Yamamoto no la olvidaría…  
  


Sonreiría…

Incluso si el aroma de Gokudera estuviera afectado de nuevo…  
  


Sonreiría…

Porque su enojo ya lo había roto una vez…  
  


Sonreiría…

A pesar del miedo…  
  


Sonreiría…

A pesar del orgullo “¿Qué alfa deja a su omega solo…?”  
  


Sonreiría…

A pesar de la verdad…  
  
  


Si Gokudera olía a indiferencia, sus ojos cerrados disimulaban el dolor.

Si Gokudera olía a decepción, Bianchi lo hacía saber.  
  
  


Agua y aceite…

Gokudera no era como cualquier omega…  
  


A veces era difícil recordar…  
  


Gokudera no era como nadie más…

Sueños rotos, familia estropeada, emociones reprimidas, sonrisas forzadas…

Y como su dueño, el pequeño y dulce omega huía…  
  


_“Es un hombre”_

Y Yamamoto entendía…  
  


Así que sonreiría…

Porque cuando te sientes deprimido y sin salida…

Simplemente sonreiría…  
  


Y su mejilla volvía a arder, junto a un deseo que no dejaba de florecer… Junto a un Gokudera que tomaba de su esencia más de lo normal…  
  


Sonreiría…

Incluso si el tiempo límite estaba en la otra esquina, su mejilla ardía…  
  


Sonreiría…

Incluso si las balas lo bañaban de luz en la oscuridad, su mejilla ardía…  
  


Sonreiría…

Porque Gokudera no era como nadie más. Sus llamas ardían…  
  


Porque Gokudera no era como nadie más, volverse más fuerte lo valía…  
  


Y Porque a un día de la meta final, entre sábanas, oscuridad y maullidos de lullaby, su mejilla ardía…

 

Lluvia bañando a la tormenta, tormenta haciendo arder la lluvia…  
  


Entre sueños, sonreía…

Y a pesar de la verdad… sonreiría.

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

Gokudera no era como cualquier otro omega, por eso a veces todos lo olvidaban.

Gokudera no era como cualquier otro omega, por eso a veces nadie lo notaba…  
  


Yamamoto poseía cada una de las excepciones…  
  


Gokudera era un omega cuando se distanciaba, su aroma era único. Omega entre alfas y betas.

Ceño fruncido, bombardeo de insultos, esmeraldas furiosas, orgullo herido…  
  


_“No te me acerques…”_

Y solo le quedaba reír…

_“Te dejaré el resto a ti…”_   
  


Gokudera era un omega cuando tenía miedo, su aroma era pólvora. La calma antes de la tormenta.

Palabras hirientes, cicatrices eternas, orgullo roto…  
  


_“¡Cállate!”_

_“¡Piérdete!”_

“Sal de mi camino…”  
  


Y quedaba ser paciente…

_“…Para mi es más como llevar la carga de cuidar de Yamamoto”_   
  


Gokudera era un omega cuando se sonrojaba, su aroma era especial. Una explosión inesperada.

Mejillas rojas, sonrisa inusual, orgullo explosivo…

Y había que sonreír…  
  


Gokudera era un omega cuando se trataba de Tsuna, su corazón era como un libro. Mano derecha leal.

Esmeraldas abiertas, sonrisa expectante, orgullo letal…

Por Tsuna sus miedos se los guardaba. Por Tsuna sacrificaba. Por Tsuna conocía la amistad.  
  


Gokudera era un omega cuando preocupaba, su aroma era agobiante…

Gokudera era un omega cuyo camino lo había cubierto de sangre y pena.

Gokudera era un omega mientras Yamamoto lo espiaba. Con sus verdes ojos tras lentes, con papeles rodeándolo y con susurros a un gato…

Y Gokudera era un omega en su habitación. Con sus cuerpos entrelazados, con mejillas pegadas…  
  


—No te pases de la raya solo por esto, idiota…— Escupía en una bola de indignación. Y Yamamoto reía, marcando con su olor —No quiero entrar en celo, no puedo tomar medicamentos… ¡No es como que quiera siempre oler a ti!  
  


—No entrarás en celo, Gokudera…Ya entraste en celo, ya tomaste medicamentos… Y de todos modos siempre hueles a mí…  
  


Y solo se oía un bufido ahogado, mientras la otra mejilla invadía su cara con más fuerza de la normal.  
  


Y Yamamoto sonreía y entendía, mientras escuchaba maullidos de un felino a sus pies, mientras Gokudera absorbía su olor con su piel sensible y hambrienta al calor.  
  


No había habido tiempo a regaños, no con Gamma encima…

No había habido derecho a regaño, no con un “No hay derecho a debilidad” como respuesta.

No había habido derecho con un “No eres débil, Gokudera” y un “Alfa… tú me dijiste que sí”  
  


Gokudera era un omega con su mejilla sobre la suya, rogando control, rogando un ciclo para marcar en el calendario, saboteando su propio olor.

Gokudera era el omega que no importaba se sentara en sus piernas, invadiera su espacio personal y exigiera como ningún otro omega.  
  



	14. Chapter 14

Tsuna raramente se sentía un alfa. Ahí sentado al lado de la cama, con un Gokudera retorciéndose entre quejidos y sudor, sin sentir la mínima necesidad que un omega en celo le debería dar, le hacía pensar en las muchas veces que otros alfas y betas le llamaban “inútil”.  
  


Y Tsuna observaba a Gokudera, el omega en celo, quien evitaba a toda costa su mirada, aspiraba bocanadas de aire como si no hubiera suficiente oxígeno en la habitación y apretaba las sábanas entre sus puños sin ninguna consideración. Era entonces que no le importaba lo que los otros alfas de la escuela pensaran.  
  


—No puedes mantenerlo así, calmándolo a cada minuto con tus llamas y esperar que su celo se vaya, Inútil Tsuna.  
  


Y Reborn recalcaba algo que él, con frustración ya sabía. Pero esta vez, Gokudera había perdido la capacidad de razonar tan rápido como su olor había inundado el cuarto. Tratarlo cuando su estómago sufría a causa de Bianchi era mucho más fácil.  
  


Y suspirando pensaba en lo poco que sabía de cómo cuidar a su amigo omega.  
  


Reborn había sido un gran maestro en cuanto había conocido al bombardero, pero la práctica era otra historia. Tampoco podía recurrir a la ayuda, su madre era un beta que solo seguía y amaba al alfa de su padre a ojos completamente cerrados.  
  


Y no es como que omegas inundaran la Tierra, los pocos de la escuela aparentaban ser arpías tras una presa, embriagando de hormonas y escogiendo con pinzas con quien copular. El resto se convertía en muñecas, los más grandes tesoros que un coleccionista podría desear  
  


Gokudera no era solo un omega, era parte de su familia. Su deber como alfa no significaba nada si antes estaba el deber de un amigo.  
  


El corazón de Gokudera pertenecía a Yamamoto. Yamamoto era solo de Gokudera.  
  


Gokudera jamás sería un simple omega. Así como Tsuna jamás cedería a los impulsos pertenecientes a cualquier otro alfa… No cuando acababan de volver de aquel futuro…  
  


Y ver al dueño del corazón de la Tormenta, aún en sus ropas de béisbol, la respiración agitada y el rostro sudoroso, cruzar la puerta de la habitación, le devolvía el aliento.  
  


—Lo siento, Yamamoto…Esta vez no tuvo tiempo de irse a casa…  
  


—Deberías conocer las condiciones de tus guardianes. El ciclo de Gokudera es muy sensible… La vuelta al presente debió desencadenar una respuesta hormonal muy fuerte. Y no es como si Yamamoto pudiera llevárselo si con solo respirar pareciera que también fuera a entrar en celo.  
  


Reborn reprendía con media sonrisa en los labios, mientras Yamamoto se cubría el rostro con el antebrazo.  
  


Y antes esas últimas palabras, Tsuna observaba como su amigo con ojos duros, apartaba su brazo, daba una larga bocanada y caminaba hacia la cama, a un lado de un Gokudera que se retorcía ante su mirada.  
  


Y en un instante Gokudera se arqueaba dejando al descubierto su cuello, tan pálido y libre de marcas. Y Yamamoto tomaba lo que se le ofrecía un segundo antes de que Tsuna pudiera decir algo para advertirle que no lo hiciera.  
  


Pero la mordida no existía. Con manos, dientes y mente que apenas si se contenía, Yamamoto disponía de un simple placebo, apenas dejando rastro, impregnando a la Tormenta de un olor que hace un minuto no poseía.  
  


Y Yamamoto se separaba con una sonrisa jadeante. Y Gokudera murmuraba su nombre en un gemido ahogado, enfocando la mirada, depositando lentamente su peso sobre la otra espalda.  
  


Tsuna veía de reojo la sonrisa complacida de Reborn, mientras ayudaba a sus amigos. El Hitman no era el único complacido, el rostro resplandeciente y sonrojado del beisbolista se lo decía, la respiración satisfecha del omega se lo decía, su propia sonrisa lo decía.  
  


—Vamos a casa, Gokudera.  
  


 


End file.
